


Prompts

by SarenX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree Topper, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarenX/pseuds/SarenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thread to publish prompt requests & my responses. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Dean & the Impala

**Prompt: Dean sitting on the hood of his Impala with Cas on his mind, and he’s wanting to jack off.**

  
  


The pressure from the tightness in his jeans made him ache, the bulge growing ever more beneath the restriction of the fabric. Slowly, Dean pulled down the zipper, releasing the overwhelming pressure. He let out a soft huff of satisfaction as he began to slowly stroke his cock, his hand grazing smoothly over the skin. His fingers slipped around the head, circling, and then moving down the shaft again, stroking. He threw his head back, allowing the thoughts in his mind to take him to another universe. The only thing on his mind was an angel - sexy, rough, fabricated with a deep glow of lust. Dean licked his lips at the thought, his hand now moving swiftly up and down his shaft; the circulation causing his cock to pulse, the tender hardness beating like a heart against his hand.

Dean drew in a deep breath and worked his shoulder into his strokes, each one moving faster than the one before. He eventually reached a speed he was comfortable with - a speed that sent his angel lingering mind to feel and fathom Cas’s mouth hovering over his cock. He could feel the warmth of Cas’ breath, the slickness of his tongue trailing up and down.

Short breaths were followed by small grunts as Cas’ hands now reached around the base of his cock, and his mouth slipping off the head, followed by a popping sound. Dean laid completely back on the cold, steel hood of the Impala, his eyes closed and his mind content. He let out another soft moan and bucked his hips some as his movements grew stronger, faster, harder. Cas’ mouth slipping over his cock, tongue beading at the slit of his head.

Dean was panting now, heavy, husky breaths being released after each motion from Cas’ hand on the base and Cas’ hot breath swarming over the ache of his cock.

Dean’s mouth flew open as he felt the pressure release of the cum as it trickled down his cock, a volcano of stickiness covering what should have been Cas’ face and hand. Dean groaned and threw his head back against the smooth metal of the Impala, his hand resting on his still semi-hard cock. Heavy pants escaped him, his chest rising and falling at an elevated rate. He could feel and hear his heart beating inside of him as the adrenaline took hold. He was still cumming.

A few moments after resting, he slowly sat up and looked down at his mess, staring at the pieces of excretion scattered among the hood of the car. He groaned and smoothed his hand over his cock, wiping the mess off and tucking it back into his jeans. He sat there looking out, his mind still settled on Cas’ face, not once breaking away from the beautiful gleam of angelic posture that swarmed his mind and took hold of his hand.


	2. Prompt 2: Castiel, the Tree Topper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's that time again where I take prompts from people and post them here! This is my second prompt, and it's pretty fluffy.
> 
> Super cute Christmas!Destiel. :)

**Prompt: Castiel wants to be Dean's tree topper.**

 

 

"Looks good," Sam complimented from behind, as he approached his older brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean nodded his head some as he and Sam both stared at the glowing masterpiece that was their new Christmas tree. It was the first time they decided to actually have a Christmas celebration in the bunker, and needless to say, the brothers were very excited.

Although in the past, the Christmas spirit wasn't really common in their family, this year was definitely an exception. It had been almost seven years since they actually celebrated the holidays in a proper way, and this year was something the Winchesters were counting on putting in the memory book.

After a short while of staring at the tree, Sam exited the room to catch his phone that was sitting on the table, ringing. Dean turned his head to eye his brother on the phone to assure that it wasn't anything pertinent that he was missing about the case they were currently on. Sam waved his hand in dismissal of Dean's curiosity, and the older brother turned back to the lit up tree, pondering what else he could do to spruce it up and really make it come alive.

He spent a pretty while eyeing it up and down, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He pursed his lips in contemplation and ran down the articles in his mind.

Tree: _Check_ ; Lights: _Check_ ; Ornaments: _Check_ ; Garland: _Check_ ; Tree skirt: _Check_. But what else could be missing?

"Hmm," Dean hummed, and landed his gaze on the top of the tree, eyeing it with a certain curiosity of its blankness. The tree stood about 6'5", just a bit taller than Dean himself. It didn't seem right for the tree to seem so bland, what with all the multicolored lights, ornaments, and other attributes all tying into each other to make such a glorious piece of art.

Just as he was about to walk away and find something else he could decorate, he found himself face to face with a familiar angel.

"Hello Dean," Castiel's deep voice bellowed, causing Dean to practically melt at the sound of it. Dean stared into the angel's deep blue eyes for a moment before finally responding.

"Cas," he greeted casually, and moved to walk around him, but found himself caught against Castiel's shoulder, as the angel had blocked his way.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked curiously, his eyes wandering around the brightened bunker.

A small smirk formed across Dean's mouth and he shook his head at the angel's ignorance, before returning his gaze directly to his eyes again. "Heh, decorating for Christmas, Cas. Come on, aren't angels supposed to know about these things?" Dean teased, and stepped away from him, towards the kitchen area.

Like a puppy, Castiel followed Dean into the kitchen, and leaned against one of the counter tops as he observed the elder brother's ruffling through the storage cabinets.

Confused as to what Dean was doing, Castiel figured it would be best to ask rather than to just assume what he was rifling through the cabinets for. "What are you looking for?"

"A tree topper," Dean said finally after pulling out two large garbage bags filled with miscellaneous holiday decorations. Frustrated, Dean threw one bag towards the entrance of the kitchen, and started sifting through the second bag, hoping that he'd finally find something suitable enough to top the tree.

Nothing.

Dean let out a loud huff and closed the bag, and kicked it away from him. He leaned against the counter opposite of Castiel and raised his head to look at the angel once more. "What?" Dean asked, as he noticed that the angel seemed to be pondering something.

"Well," Castiel started, and then cleared his throat. "Christmas tree toppers are typically angels, correct?" His words were very carefully picked, and particular, as to hopefully spark Dean's interest in where he was going with this.

"Yeah, I guess, or they can be other things... Why?" Dean asked suspiciously, his low tone turning up into an awkward question.

"What if I was the topper?"

It took a moment to register in Dean's mind just exactly what was said, but as soon as the image clicked, the Winchester's eyes shot wide open, and a burst of laughter escaped him. _Really, Cas_?

"You can't be serious," Dean spat out between huffs of laughter. His whole body almost buckled under him at Castiel's mention of his idea, and Dean was almost having a hard time picking himself back up. Now, that was way too funny.

However, Castiel figured it was a pretty keen idea. Usually, holiday-oriented folks would top their trees with fake angels that maybe had a little pretty bulb, but what would one think if there was a _real, live_ angel on the top of the tree? Surely, Dean couldn't have thought it was _that_ ridiculous.... right?

The angel was confused as Dean's laughter carried on. Nearly annoyed at this point, Castiel turned away and began to walk away from the kitchen, but was halted at Dean's request to wait.

"Hold up, Cas," Dean chuckled out, his laughing fit coming to a slow end. "I'm sorry, man. But... uhh, I don't even know how that would even be possible. What, are you going to sit on top of the tree like you're an ornament? You'd break it, for one, and two, the top of the tree would probably get stuck..." Dean allowed his voice to trail off as he worked to hold back the edge of laughter that was knocking against his teeth. He gritted his teeth and turned around, smirking instead.

"It was a suggestion. You can take it or leave it." Castiel said dryly and folded his arms about his chest, annoyance slipping into his response.

"Tell 'ya what, Cas... We'll uh, we'll go to the store together later and get a topper, alright? You can pick it out. We'll even by a tiny trench coat so it looks like you. Yeah?" Dean soothed, figuring it would be a nice way to cheer up his awkward angel friend.

Castiel nodded slowly at Dean's offer and rolled his eyes as he accepted with a low tone.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, the older Winchester and the angel returned to the bunker with their newly bought angel tree topper. And just like Dean had promised, they bought a tiny trench coat to put on the angel so that it would resemble Castiel.

Dean dug into the bag and pulled out the angel topper, quickly removed the packaging, and approached the tree with the topper in hand. He onced over the tree once more, admiring the array of various colors, and then finally reached up to place the fake angel ontop of the tree.

Just before he could place it perfectly, his actions were halted as he felt a hand on his. Immediately turning to the source of the hand, he was met yet again face to face by Castiel. "Need some help?" He offered, and helped Dean extend his arm to reach the top of the tree better.

Dean smiled some at the gesture and together, they placed the fake angel on top of the tree and positioned it securely so that it wouldn't fall.

"Now for the final touch," Dean announced as he accepted the tiny trenchcoat that Castiel had been so quick and kind to retrieve. Dean reached up once more and wrapped the tiny trench coat around the angel topper, and gave it a cheeky smile once the job was complete.

"Wow, what a great touch. Personally, I would have suggested Darth Vader, but hey, an angel in a trench coat works, too," said a voice from behind. Dean and Castiel turned around to meet the lovely Charlie Bradbury, who had stopped by to surprise the team for the holidays.

Dean let a tiny smile play at the corners of his mouth at her comment. His eyes settled softly on hers as he extended his arms to welcome her in a hug. "I thought so too," he agreed and embraced her tightly when she came forth to accept the hug.

"Where's Sam?" Charlie asked, glancing around the brightened bunker.

"He took a phone call a while ago, but I'm not sure where he ran off to. He probably snuck out to try and buy presents... Sneaky ass," Dean teased, but was honestly a little irritated about it. Sam going out to get presents meant he was thinking about spending a little too much time and effort and money on one measily holiday, but at least it was the thought that counts. Dean rolled his eyes at his mind's attempt to ruin the mood, and he turned to Castiel who was now staring back at the tree.

"Do you like it?" Dean asked cautiously, as he dismissed Charlie from their greeting party so she could roam around the bunker and get comfortable.

"It's beautiful, Dean. You did this all by yourself?"

"Well, I had a little help from a friend, but yeah, mostly." Dean said with a smile. He turned his head to focus on Castiel, who was now staring back at him. They both stared at each other for a long while, exchanging perfectly gleaming smiles with their eyes. It was almost like they were eye-fucking each other, but supposedly that's normal.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch together watching a movie, while Charlie was in the other room reading one of her fantasy novels. Every now and then, they could hear small comments coming from her about the happenings of the book, and Dean honestly thought it was adorable, and was also jealous at the same time.

Castiel was mainly minding his own business, but couldn't help but smile as well when he heard the geeky girl comment about her books.

As the movie was ending, Sam was just getting back from where ever he had gone out to, and Dean and Castiel decided they were going to call it a night.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Castiel asked, a yawn creeping up on him near the end of his question.

"Sure," Sam was quick to answer before Dean could protest to past events, and instantly Castiel smiled at the response.

"I call the couch!" Charlie shouted from the other room.

Dean pursed his lips anxiously and turned to look at Sam, and then at Castiel, realizing where this left them. "Well, I guess you're bunking with me again, Cas." Dean said dryly, as he swiftly pushed past his brother and made his way towards the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"Sounds like a plan." Castiel responded, his smile growing bigger with satisfaction.

Sam just shook his head at the two, and proceeded to his own room with the bags he brought back inside from his shopping escapade. He was all about enjoying the moment of happiness, but he was too tired to really show that much emotion. Instead, he figured it would be best to just hit the sack and start the next day anew.

Castiel turned to watch as Charlie wrapped up her chapter, placed a bookmark in one of the pages, and started setting up her place on the couch. He bobbed his head in a nodding fashion, feeling as though it was almost time to _really_ end the night - something he has been longing to do with Dean since the last time he had spent the night.

"Ready?" Dean asked and handed Castiel a glass of water.

Accepting it with gratefulness, Castiel nodded and followed Dean to his room. Dean closed the door behind him as soon as they were both inside. He turned around to see Castiel already stripping off his trenchcoat, and instantly he could feel his arousal growing for the angel.

Castiel turned to Dean as he continued to strip off his clothes, shoes and socks first, and then he'd work on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey, Dean... Can I be the top?"

At that moment, the only thing that Dean could do was smile with a large, cheeky grin. He set his glass of water down on a side table and laid down on the bed as he continued to watch the angel strip.

"You can't be serious...." Dean questioned nervously, but was overwhelmed by the weight of an angel plopping down on top of him, completely prepared to top the Winchester tonight.


End file.
